babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
David Michael Thomas
David Michael Thomas is the youngest son of Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer and Patrick Thomas. He is the younger biological brother of Charlie, Sam and Kristy Thomas. He is the stepson of Watson Brewer. He is the stepbrother of Karen and Andrew Brewer and adoptive brother of Emily Michelle Brewer. David Michael attends Stoneybrook Elementary School where he is in the second grade. Appearance David Michael is described as having dark curls. Biography Kristy is like a second mother to David Michael since she would babysit him so much growing up. In Kristy's Great Idea he befriends Jamie Newton because of Jamie's interest in G.I. Joe Action Figures. He used to like rodeos until he saw one himself. In book 11, he got a black eye falling down the basement stairs. He really likes vanilla cookies. He doesn't get along with his stepsister Karen Brewer that well. He doesn't remember his father, who left when he was a baby. Once, he and Karen were in the same second grade class. Kristy's first babysitting job was for David Michael. In Karen's Big Fight, Elizabeth & Watson consider the idea of transferring him to Stoneybrook Academy, and have him attend Karen's school for a day. They decide to keep him at his current elementary school because they have a theater program. Friends *Linny Papadakis *Frankie *Carver Ensign *Jamie Newton Pets David Michael plays for Kristy's Krushers and a catcher for the Krushers. Louie, the old collie dog the Thomases owned from even before he was born was described as his dog and best friend. He enjoys his new dog Shannon, although she is not the same as Louie. Kristy notes in #11 Kristy and the Snobs that David Michael would never forget Louie. Likes *Bugs *Collects baseball cards *Acting (starred in the play "The Brementown Musicians" where he played a rooster) *G.I Joe Franchise (Action Figures, etc.) Dislikes * Playing Let's All Come In Trivia * He is also allergic to chocolate. * His dad left the family when he was a baby. At the Thomas's' old house, his bedroom was not much bigger than a closet. * He is a klutz & a champion whiner according to Kristy. * Watson taught him the crawl stroke so David Michael knows how to swim. * He is not allowed to ride his bike farther than two blocks from his house. * He owns a Polaroid camera. * David Michael is supposed to brush his teeth every night, no exceptions. * In Karen's Secret Valentine, he had a crush on Hannie Papadakis briefly and then Margo Pike. Gallery Kristy 10 years old Louie David Michael SS11.jpeg|Kristy's first baby-sitting job, at age 10 for David Michael. Kristy Thomas 6 years Louie David Michael as baby.jpg|Kristy with Louie Thomas and David Michael when she was 6 and he was a baby. Kristy Thomas Brewer Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|The Brewer/Thomas family portrait from the 1991 BSC calendar. Baby-sitters Little Sister 17 Karens Brothers ebook cover.jpg|Karen's Brothers Baby-sitters Little Sister 79 Karens Big Fight ebook cover.jpg|Karen's Big Fight Baby-Sitters Club 81 Kristy and Mr. Mom cover.jpg|#81 Kristy and Mr. Mom Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:Baby-Sitters Little Sister characters Category:The Thomases Category:SES students Category:BSC charges Category:Males Category:Bluebird Group